


to study your body

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Top Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: “Can I fuck you, Professor? I’ve been a very good student waiting for you to be done with your work. I think I deserve my reward.”





	to study your body

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is written in conjunction with **The Fantastic Beasts LGBTQ+ Ship Smut Second Event** with the theme **Professors AU**.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this a lot and I hope you will enjoy reading this too. thank you so much to my friend, [Maggie](https://fantastikobskurials.tumblr.com/) who helped proof-reading this story. to Mars and Gude for cheering me to finish this.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

When he had agreed to come and help Percival set up his office, Newt has been properly excited to see his fiancé’s campus for the first time.

Percival had started his five year tenure in New York University School of Law about a month ago and he had asked Newt to spend their Sunday morning on campus because he wanted to show his fiancé the school. It was a nice campus. Nothing like Cambridge of course, but the red brick building looked majestic in its own charming way. Tall and sturdy, oozing modern appeal that made Newt _ohh_ and _ahh_ over the architecture.

Newt had naively thought that they were going to be there just for a short while. An hour at most, just enough for Percival to arrange some files for his next classes. He had cheerfully planned out their Sunday while Percival drove them into the city: a light brunch at Cornelia St. after the campus visit, followed by some window shopping at Macy’s and probably a visit to the museum and candle-lit dinner before they went home.

But they’d been at the campus grounds for two hours now and all hopes of spending their remaining Sunday together had diminished by the second because Percival was still busy rearranging his files and giving all his attention to his stuffy law books and cases, not glancing Newt’s way even once.

He knew that when Percival was in work mode, he would forget his surroundings. Too busy engrossing himself in the words on the yellowish paper that he was even disregarded his TA’s queries, forehead furrowed in deep concentration, his thick brows bumped together in a scowl as he read the report of an old case. The giddiness of being on the campus with Percival had lost its charm for Newt as he swung the office’s chair and rolled it near the big windows, peering out at the courtyard and longing to be outside in the sun just to escape this rather hurtful feeling he was experiencing.

He glanced at Percival again, biting his lip when Gary the TA looked up to offer Newt a small smile. The boy was probably feeling guilty for encroaching on his time together with Percival but work was work and he knew being jealous over it was childish and unnecessary. It wasn’t like Percival was paying attention to Gary either. But it still stung that Newt had to compete with a bunch of law-making books, and it made him want to break a rule just to rebel against Percival’s orderly nature.

He turned back to look outside the window and drummed his fingers against the glass panel.

Weekends were made for he and Percival to sleep in and be lazy around the house in their pjs. Weekends were meant for them to make love until they were sore and too exhausted to move. Weekends weren’t supposed to make Newt feel like his time with his fiancé was being robbed just because Percival was a workaholic. But he had agreed to come while Percival was suckling on his dick like a delicious lolly and Newt was just a simple man who wanted to make his beloved happy after all, agreeing to follow wherever Percival wanted him to be in the throes of the hot orgasm washing over him.

But now he’s sitting here, _pouting_ because Percival had been ignoring his existence for the last few hours.

Newt swivelled the chair next to the gold coloured walls. Even the modern feel of the room with its polished dark furniture wouldn't sooth his hurting. He rolled to the window again and pressed his forehead against the cool surface, thinking that he should probably go down the courtyard to sit on the wood bench and surround himself with tall trees and lush green leaves.

Or maybe he could just go home. The campus was not that far from their apartment anyway. He could always take the Metro and order in pizza and work on his research paper on tigers ecosystem before submitting it. Or he could mope in solitude.

“—Newt?”

He looked up slowly to see Percival peering down at him with a slight frown on his face. His hair was in disarray from running his fingers through it repeatedly and his black-rimmed glasses slid down from his nose as he leaned closer. Newt hated himself a bit for thinking that Percival looked really pretty even when he was sulking. But he really was beautiful decked in yellow oversized jumper and dark blue jeans, the sun shining on him like he was some kind of Adonis.

“You okay?”

Newt nodded distractedly, eyes sliding over Percival’s shoulder, watching the door closing with a quiet click. Gary was nowhere in sight. “Are you done with work?”

“Yeah,” Percival answered, rolling his stiff shoulders and grimacing when something popped. “He will finish up the rest of the case files tomorrow.”

With a quiet hum, Newt got up from his seat, rolling it back to its proper place, carefully avoiding the neatly compiled papers and arranged books on the table, secretly ignoring Percival who was watching him like a hawk.

Something must have shown on his face when Percival loomed over him.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Newt?”

It annoyed him so much that his face was like an open book, that he couldn’t control his emotions better and Percival had eyes like an eagle, honing on his weakness with just once glance. Still, he tried to lie.

“I’m _perfectly_ fine,” Newt reassured but he knew that it was lacklustre, more a grimace than a smile because now Percival was narrowing his eyes at him and when he tried to move, his fiancé caught his arm to stop him.

“Newt,” Percival breathed softly, coaxing. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath and grinned but that too feel wooden. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fi—“

“ _Newt_.”

Newt fluttered his eyes shut and cursed at Percival’s keen observing sense. “I’m fine, Percy.”

“Bull.”

Newt heaved a ragged breath because as much as he loved to brood, he didn’t actually like confrontation. Percival wanting to know why he was acting out didn’t make him feel better about wanting to be a grump and he _knew_ the man would pester him until he gave out the real reason.

So Newt told him.

“Just feeling a bit confused why would you invite me here when you didn’t even acknowledge my presence,” Newt clenched his jaw. “I mean, I get that you love your job so much but I didn’t know you would rather have gibberish books as your companion instead of me to waste your Sunday with.” Newt’s heart was hammering in his chest, his ears felt hot with embarrassment as the words tumbled out from his mouth because it sounded too ridiculous to be envious over books. But he was exhausted from waiting like a statue, like he wasn’t worthy of Percival’s time.

“Newt,” Percival whispered, tapping Newt’s chin and gently lifting his face up to meet the man’s eyes and Newt briefly looked before he ducked his face again, wrapping his arms around his torso. “I’m sorry.”

Newt felt Percival’s hands caressing his arms, tracing the length of them until he pried open Newt’s closed palms to twine their fingers together. He stood still, not wanting to back down or break down. He stood still but still gasped when he felt Percival’s mouth brushing against his jaw, the feeling of chapped lips dragging over his skin.

“I’m sorry I made you feel unimportant,” Percival whispered, warm breath puffing against Newt’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to make you feel ignored. I got caught up with work and forgot about everything.”

“You didn’t forget about Gary,” Newt said petulantly. He twisted his mouth into a pout, and leaned back to sit on the desk. His fingers were still winding with Percival’s. “You talked to Gary but you ignored me.”

“I actually forgot that he was there to be honest,” Percival admitted quietly, crunching his nose up like he was embarrassed. “Plus we were talking about the legal discourse on rigged election. Boring stuff that you would probably snore on.”

“Maybe I wanted to talk about that,” Newt countered, lifting his chin up in defiance, narrowing his eyes at Percival when he saw the end of his lips curling up into a smile. “I’m interested in politics too and the impact it has on new bills, especially animal rights.”

Percival was grinning outrightly now and the tight feeling in Newt’s chest had simmered down to fond annoyance when the man pressed closer, the small smile that brightened up his eyes now had a teasing edge to it.

“I’ll remember that the next time I drag you to the office party where we talk about nothing but politics.”

Newt pinched Percival, causing the man to yelp loudly. Instead of retaliating, Percival came in even closer, catching Newt’s hands in his again.

Dark hazel meeting bright gold-green, and Newt felt something warm licking his spine when Percival’s attention was solely on him.

“I’m sorry I put my work first over you when I promised that we are going to spend our Sunday doing fun things together,” Percival apologised, his fingers squeezing Newt’s wrists gently. “I know apologising won’t erase the fact that I made you feel unimportant but _you_ are very important to me. And it’s selfish for me to feel this way because I have hurt you but I like it that you’re here today. I like being able to look up from the messy texts and just watch you.”

“You were watching me?”

“You looked very beautiful in the streaming sunlight. But you sighed a lot and this—”, Percival tapped on Newt’s lush mouth, “—You were pouting and I realised that I’ve been focusing on my work too much that my own fiancé was getting lonely.”

Newt nipped at the fingers brushing against his mouth and he smirked when Percival winced from his blunt teeth.

“I feel silly now for sulking,” Newt murmured, slumping his face forward to Percival’s broad shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against the jumper, enjoying the feel of the soft material against his skin. He inhaled deeply and let Percival’s citrusy warm scent calm him down.

“Don’t be,” Percival said, running his fingers through Newt’s messy hair, kissing the side of his face. “You’re allowed to sulk and pout.”

They stayed like that for a while, Newt’s arms winding around Percival’s back, his legs hooking around Percival’s calves. Just breathing each other in.

“Now how should I make it up to you?” Percival crooned, voice low and seductive. The Irish lilt made his tone deeper. “Maybe I should go down on my knees and suck the frustration out from your thick cock? Or maybe you could fuck me on this desk, leave me something to think about on a slow day at work?”

Newt bit his chapped lips and pressed them against Percival’s neck, feeling his face heating up from the lewd suggestion.

They had talked about this in bed.

Percival had confessed that he had imagined Newt sitting on Percival’s lap, the leather chair making squeaky noises as Newt bounced on Percival’s cock hard and fast; whimpering _Professor, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._ They would have to muffle their moans because there were people outside of Percival’s office, waiting to see him.

Newt had whispered across his fiancé’s skin that he was very much not opposed to the idea of hiding underneath Percival’s desk, his mouth being used as a cockwarmer. Or Newt quietly sucking on his big cock in his office while he had a meeting with his students about their papers, surrounded by Percival’s collection of thick law books and his degrees from Harvard hanging on the wall. His mouth would be full and he would try to make Percival lose control, coming down his throat.

He could have that now. Percival would agree to anything as long as Newt would forgive him. Newt worried his bottom lip and pulled back a bit to gaze up at his fiancé.

“I want…” Newt looked at Percival through his curls, playing up at being coy. Which clearly caught Percival’s attention, with the way he touched Newt’s arms, squeezing his hard muscles tenderly.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Kiss me,” Newt murmured softly, his back erect with anticipation of things that he wanted to do to his man. “Kiss me like you love only me.”

Percival cupped Newt’s face gently, tracing his jawline up to his ears before he tilted Newt’s head back a bit. Then slowly, he leaned in, eyes never leaving Newt’s face and it shouldn’t be an overwhelming thing because Newt had kissed this man a thousand times, maybe even more over. But the tender look in Percival’s eyes, his face being reflected deep in the dark orbs, made Newt breathless with adoration for Percival. Instead of waiting like a shy maiden, Newt wrapped a hand around the back of Percival’s neck and gently pulled his head down, meeting him halfway, locking their lips together with such practiced ease. The kiss was gentle, chaste at first, but not for long. Percival grasping Newt’s face in both hands and pulling him in harder, licked gently along the seam of Newt’s mouth, and he opened to let him in, his own tongue caressing Percival’s briefly before he pulled away, breathing heavily. Newt could feel that he was adored.

“I love only you,” Percival whispered, fingers buried in Newt’s curls, tugging at them gently.

“C’mere,” Newt murmured, pulling Percival to him again and this time the kiss was a bit rougher, a bit harder. He poured his hurt and frustration into the kiss, nipping at Percival’s mouth and suckling on his tongue.

When he pushed up from his spot, Percival followed, turning around easily to switch their position. Newt took this chance to caress his palms down Percival’s back, breathing heavily when he felt Percival grinding his crotch up against him. He could feel his fiancé’s hard on tenting his jeans and it made him smug to entice such reaction from the usually stoic man.

“Newt,” Percival sighed when Newt nibbled on his soft earlobe, tilting his head to the side, offering his neck for Newt to mark and he did so deliberately. Sucking small love bites on the warm skin, scattering them up and over the collar where it would be difficult for Percival to hide them later.

“You’ve gotten awfully hard,” Newt observed teasingly, gliding his palm over Percival’s tented jeans, cupping the man’s cock and squeezing. “Were you anticipating this to happen, Professor Graves?”

That lured a delicious reaction from Percival, the way he whimpered and pushed his crotch up into Newt’s waiting hand.

“It’s your fault,” Percival said, spreading his legs so Newt could step in between them.

“Really?” Newt asked, his fingers disappearing underneath Percival’s jumper to trace over Percival’s chest. “How so?”  
  
“Too pretty even when you pout,” Percival bit his lip when Newt pinched his puffy nipples. “And calling me _professor_ in that polite tone of yours made me crave you doing lewd things to me.”

Newt hummed, pleased with this turn of events. “You look beautiful too, Professor Graves. Sitting on your desk, wearing my jumper.” Newt started undoing Percival’s belt, pulling it off in one smooth motion.

“Like that, do you?”

Newt agreed as he tugged the jeans off and dropped them on the floor, smiling when he saw Percival’s boxers already stained with precome. Newt glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already half past two and although it was a Sunday, Newt could hear people milling about in the hallway, probably students sending in their assignments or Percival’s colleagues getting in to do some work. It made Newt’s belly curl up hotly with the prospect of someone listening in to them.

He was that wicked after all.

And Percival knew that with the way he quickly shucked his boxers, kicking his jeans off completely.

“I know that look,” Percival said, hauling Newt into another kiss, and he keened when Newt wrapped his fingers around Percival’s flushed pink cock, standing in a hard curve against his soft belly. “You want to do something dirty. You want me to lose control.”

Percival cursed audibly when he felt Newt’s fingers dragging over his belly, kneading the soft flesh before going down to stroke briefly on his hard dick, squeezing his heavy balls and pressing his fingers to rub against his orifice, still loose and a tad swollen from their last night’s love making. He clenched up and whined about not having lube.

“I have it,” Newt smirked, pulling out the small lube from his back pocket and grinning when Percival laughed at him.

“Now who was anticipating this to happen hmm?”

With a low chuckle, Newt made quick work of opening Percival up, coating his fingers with the cold lube and rubbing his thumb against Percival’s entrance. He wasn’t one for quick foreplay. He rather liked it when he could prolong the teasing, make Percival beg, delighting at the little shudders that went through his fiancé’s body. He wanted to take it slow, but they had wasted their Sunday and Newt wanted to be inside Percival’s body as soon as possible.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t want a taste though.

Newt coaxed Percival to sit at the edge of the desk while he sat on the office chair and wheeled it closer to where Percival was lying on his back, stocky legs dangling precariously. He leaned in to nose the crease of Percival's thigh and groin, to bit his hip bone, then licked across to his navel, stabbing in and circling with his tongue, lapping down at his skin and suckling the pink heart-shaped birthmark on the inside of Percival's left thigh, hissing softly when he felt Percival's fingers tugging hard at his hair.

“Open your legs wide like the good whore you are, darling,” Newt instructed, leaning in to blow hot breath against Percival’s rear, grinning when he saw Percival’s thighs quiver as he spread his legs wantonly. He began to lick the dewy pink hole, crooning happily when Percival moved his hips to make contact with Newt’s broad tongue.

“That feels so good,” Percival purred softly, little sound of _uh, uh, uh_ punching out from his chest as Newt circled the hole and began kissing in between the arse cheeks, sucking and probing while he watched Percival’s cock swollen heavily at the crown, precome leaking copiously, smearing his tummy with stickiness.

Newt pulled apart the round globes to devour more, wiggling two digits into the hungry hole that clenched around his fingers immediately. He gave one last lick and moved up to see Percival had rucked his yellow jumper up, plucking at his swollen nipples, head lolling to the side, licking and biting his lip while watching Newt with feverish eyes.

“Look at you,” Newt murmured, fingers still moving in and out of Percival’s greedy hole. “Such a slutty man, opening your legs to me so easily. So debauched.”

Percival mewled and splayed his legs wider, pulling his knees up to present himself for Newt to see.

“I wonder what your students would say if they find out that their professor is such a cock-loving slut. Maybe they would line up to fuck you too,” Newt grinned as he probed his long fingers deeper, rubbing at that spot that made Percival’s breath hitch, made him flutter his eyelashes as pleasure shocked through his body. He leaned down until his lips were brushing against Percival’s earlobe. “I would want it. If you were my professor, I would study your body, suck your cock then fuck your arse until my come is leaking down your thighs. Make you my whore. Achieve that A and this D.”

Percival groaned when Newt wrapped his fingers around his cock, his slit was wet with precome, pumping his hips up and down for more contact on his cock and in his hole.

“Want that,” Percival panted, blinking his glassy eyes to look at Newt. “Want to ride you too.”

“Yeah? You’d break the rules just to fuck me even when I’m your student?”

Percival nodded, pulling Newt down by his shirt and they kissed like that, brushing their lips together sensuously, before Percival began sucking on Newt’s tongue, tasting himself, inhaling Newt’s fresh sweat and grassy smell.

“I’d break every rule just to be with you,” Percival murmured.

Newt felt fondness welling up for this man, who would do whatever it takes to be with him. He kissed Percival again, unzipping his jeans to pull out his cock, pressing it on top of Percival’s own leaking one and thrusting forward.

“Can I fuck you, Professor? I’ve been a very good student waiting for you to be done with your work. I think I deserve my reward.”

Newt didn’t wait for Percival to give his answer but his fiancé had gamely widened his stance, whining for Newt to hurry when the man got up from the chair to push forward, lining himself in between Percival's soft, plump cheeks.

“Eager?”

“Just fuck me already, Scamander,” Percival grumbled, clawing at Newt’s shoulder until their chests were pressed together, his throbbing cock slowly sliding against Newt’s taut belly, the wet crown catching on the cotton of the shirt and darkening it.

Newt closed his eyes as he pushed the tip against his entrance, groaning when he felt Percival’s leg digging into his back, urging him to move and in one swift thrust he was buried inside his fiancé’s warmth.

“Okay?” Newt asked, caressing Percival’s cheek tenderly as the man wiggled his hips to adjust to his size. He began to nibble on Percival’s ear and nip at his neck, trying to distract him from the slight burn.

“I’m fine,” Percival reassured gently, lifting Newt’s hand to brush a loving kiss and Newt leaned in to kiss his face, silently asking for his permission to move and when Percival nodded, Newt enveloped Percival’s body with his own, embracing the man in his arms before he pumped his cock teasingly.

“You like me in you, Professor?” Newt whispered and clenched his teeth when he felt Percival’s hole flutter nervously at the title. “Such a pretty man,” Newt trilled, wrapping his hand around Percival’s delicate neck, pressing on it. “Tell me that you like it. Say it out loud so that everyone knows you belong to me, that you like my cock in your arse, that you want me to fuck you until you come all over yourself, that you beg me to fill you until you’re leaking then beg me again to plug my come in you.”

“Newt,” Percival cried, whined low and long as Newt punctuated each word with increasing hard thrusts that made Percival bounce, heavy thuds of books crashing onto the carpeted floor, breaking the hush of the room.

“Say it,” Newt coaxed, slowing down his thrusts to undulate his hips, grinding his cock down into Percival. Then his voice turned pleading. “Please, Professor.”

“Yesssss,” Percival confessed, dragging the word out as he wrapped his legs around Newt’s back. “I want you in me for always. Want you to fuck me hard — _ah_ — want you to ride you, want to get knocked up by you. Oh fuck, _Newt_ —”

Newt grabbed hold of Percival’s dainty ankles and pushed his legs up against his chest, looming over him to put his full weight into his motions, making Percival scream in pleasure.

“If you scream that loud, someone could come by and see you being fucked on your desk, Professor,” Newt shushed, moving forward to slant his lips over Percival’s, nipping them sharply. “They might think you’re being fucked by your student. But you wouldn’t mind that right? Because you want everyone to know that you’re a true slut for me. That you’re mine, Professor Graves.”

Percival clung to Newt with his arms around Newt’s neck and shoulders, moaning Newt’s name.

“Yours,” Percival agreed, pulling Newt’s collar down so he could lick and suck on Newt’s shoulder, leaving his own mark for everyone to see.  
Their frantic pace continued. The desk even slid forward, almost causing them to lose their balance for a second. The neatly piled files had by now being scattered on the ground, yet Percival seemed to ignore the chaos, too focused on drowning himself in pleasure and pulling Newt with him. His senses heightened, Newt was surrounding him, over him, in him. Filling not only his body, but his soul too.

What did it for Percival, sending him over the edge and blurring his vision, was when Newt bit down hard on his shoulder, tongue licking on his tattoo before blunt teeth sinking into soft flesh. His body went tense and he could feel ropes of come wetting both their bellies and some even landing on his chest and neck. He didn’t realise that he had screamed until Newt’s palm was over his mouth, muffling his voice and even then he kept whimpering because his body was too sensitive and Newt felt bigger in him as he began to fuck in earnest, like he wanted to carve his way into Percival’s body and stay there.

Newt’s body began to quiver and jerk, his movements erratic as he poured his seed into Percival’s body, pulling out fast to stroke his cock and coating his fiancé’s chest and face in his thick come.

Newt slumped forward on top of Percival and lay drained and exhausted, holding the man close, wrapping his arms around Percival and kissing his neck gently, smearing the come on Percival’s lips.

“Fuck,” Newt cursed gently and Percival hummed in agreement, squeezing Newt’s neck. “That was a lovely way to spend our Sunday.”

Percival chuckled and kissed Newt’s hair, nuzzling his freckled shoulder and licking on the bite marks tenderly.

“I’m never going to get any work done here,” Percival said, basking in the afterglow. “I’ll be thinking about this a lot.”

“I should come by your office more often.” Newt yawned, pressing soft kisses on Percival’s chest, suckling on the hard nubs. “If you ignore me, we can have wicked make-up sex on your desk again.”

“I should ride you on the sofa next time. The chair isn’t leather so maybe I should invest in one,” Percival mused sleepily, feeling warm and content. “Or you can fuck me against the window. No one can see us from up here.”

“You really are a deeply kinky person,” Newt teased.

“You love it,” Percival countered.

“I do and I love you.”

Percival smiled, brushing Newt’s curls back with his hand, whispering the words back in his ear. They would probably have to stay for a bit longer to rearrange the scattered case files and to avoid bumping into his colleagues. They were rather loud after all and Percival belatedly realised that the walls were paper thin and his colleagues might have heard their extra-curricular activities.

But he would worry about all those later, because he had Newt in his arms now, warm and sated and content and nothing else could pull him away from spending precious time with his man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point then congratulations! kudos and comment are very much appreciated!


End file.
